Various types of remote controls are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is a modular remote with touchscreen that includes a first member having a first sensor diposed on an anterior end and a first connection port disposed on a rear end; a second member having a touchscreen display disposed upon a top surface, a first connector disposed on a front side, a second sensor disposed on the front side, a second connection port disposed on a rear side; and a third member having a second connector disposed on a forward side; wherein the first connector interconnects with the first connection port and the second connector interconnects with alternately both the first connection port and the second connection port; whereby the first and third member interconnect to operatively communicate remotely with a plurality of household devices, and the second member separates from said first and third members to also operatively communicate remotely with a plurality of household devices via interaction with a Graphic User Interface displayed by the touchscreen display.